Finding Love In All the Wrong Places
by JohnDowe
Summary: After losing a mission and C.T. to another man, Washington finds the best way to deal with this is to dink your troubles. He soon finds comfort from someone he would never had believed he could find it. If only it could've lasted.
1. Chapter 1

**November 4th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Club Errera _ 2200 hr Reach Time**

_ After failing the mission at the Waterfront and losing C.T., Washington decided to drown his sorrows in the best way he could think of. Beer. It was C.T.'s birthday, he thought maybe he could have at least one drink in honoring her. Even if the bitch left him for some other guy. Combat Knives and Daggers weren't good enough for her, he could throw Tomahawks too.

** _ Knives:** "F**k off Asshole!" _ There was a disturbance in the club as a clearly pissed off blonde woman stormed in. _ **Knives:** "Hey! Give me the strongest bottle of liquor. And keep em coming. The f**k are you looking at?" _ The blonde woman sat beside Washington who also seemed to be in a bad mood. This was going to be some night. _ **Washington:** "Hey don't be bitchy with me. Its not my fault your boyfriend left you." _ **Knives:** "Hey f**k you Asshole. I didn't ask for your sympathy. I just came to have a good time." _ **Washington:** "Yeah, because walking up in here like you run the joint, being hostile towards the other male patrons, and taking the hardest liquor they have doesn't sound like a recipe for mending a broken heart." _ The blonde woman stayed quiet for a minute. Washington had her in the spot, and knew exactly what her problem was.** _ Knives:** "Okay fine, my boyfriend left me. F**king prick." **_ Washington:** "Don't beat yourself up to hard I'm in the same jam."** _ Knives:** "What your boyfriend broke up with you too. I didn't think you were the type."** _ Washington:** "No. My girlfriend left me. And after everything I did for that ungrateful bitch. High school, College, Enlisting, the Academy, on the field, the ODST's, and did she ever thank me. No, she just jumps into some other guys bed. That slut."** _ Knives:** "I know the feeling. I was the one who got my boyfriend into the ODST's too, and how does he thank me, by chasing some other piece of ass. Asshole, I mean my tits are okay sized right? Don't answer that! " _ The both took a big swig of their beers. Them ranting about their Ex. lovers was actually helping. They never expected to get more out of it.** _ Washington:** "You know we should find those two with their new lovers and lock them in a warehouse."** _ Knives:** "Yeah, and then burn it down with them inside."** _ Washington:** "I'm starting to like you, my names David." _ **Knives:** "Just call me Kay. Everyone does."

_ For the few hours, they continued talking to each other about how assholes their Ex.'s were, but soon after they really began to connect. Washington and Kay really learned to like each other. Kay really enjoyed the story he told about South.** _ Knives:** "You are sick and twisted."** _ Washington: **"Hey, she jammed my Rifle, I gave her food poisoning for a week." _ After almost two and half hours later Kay was disappointed when Washington had to leave.** _ Washington:** "Damn it. I better get going or my boss will it my head. Its been fun Kay."** _ Knives:** "Wait David... maybe sometime we could see each other again... you know, sometime."** _ Washington:** "That would be great. How about back here on Saturday?"** _ Knives:** "Its a date."

_ Kay turned away out of embarrassment. "Its a date", talk about desperate. But Washington just chuckled and walked out. They were both surprised by what had happened. They only came here to fi their pain with booze, getting in fights, or maybe getting laid. But instead they found each other, and that was better then the rest.

**November 28th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Club Errera _ 2030 hr Reach Time**

_ This had been their eighth night meeting up, but it always made Washington nervous. He really liked her. All the loud music and the sound of people drinking, dancing, f**king, and partying was really overwhelming. He finally came to the surprising sight of Kay coming down the stairs wearing a dark maroon blouse, and black skirt. It was all casual, but it gave the impression thats she was trying to look nice. When Kay finally spotted Washington, she ran at him and they hugged.** _ Washington:** "Hey Kay, I'm glad you made it."** _ Knives:** "Yeah, I'm just glad I was able to sneak out without being seen wearing this. How do I look?"** _ Washington:** "You look great really."** _ Knives:** "Thanks, I don't really get to dress like this ever since... that jackass left me." _ They sat down and spent their time together, talking about their lives, the time in the military, but mostly funny stuff they had pulled on their friends.** _ Knives:** "You can not be serious. Your sh*ting me."** _ Washington:** "I sh*t you not. She walks in and see's our boss naked coming out of the showers, and for a week she couldn't keep her eyes off her. Always winking at her and what not."** _ Knives:** "Man, your really lucky to be in that Special Ops. Everyone I work with are a bunch of assholes."** _ Washington:** "If you wanna deal with assholes. LockDown Paint, Locker, and tripwire. That should be fun."

_ They were having such a good time they didn't realize that time had passed so quickly. Well when they were together nothing else seemed to matter. Their fun came to an abrupt end when two patrons walked over trying to cause trouble for Washington, while trying to get some action with Kay.** _ #1:** "Hey baby, why don't you come hang out with us instead of this _chingado_."** _ Knives:** "I'm fine thanks. (to Washington)Assholes."** _ #2:** "Come on babe let us show you what real men could do for you. Or to you." _ That was it. Washington stood up and snapped at the two men. He was only trying to defend Kay, but the men didn't like it.** _ Washington:** "Hey! Thats my girlfriend your talking to." _ "Girlfriend"? That was a little outgoing. They had only been going out for almost two weeks, but still. Washington noticed what he said to late.** _ #1:** "hey I don't care who you are, you better get out of my face..."** _ Washington:** "Or what. Come on I dare." _ The thug backed up for a minute waiting for Washington to have his guard down, and then he swung at his head. Sadly Washington never let his guard down. He caught the hand mid flight and snapped it backwards. As the thug dropped to his knees from the pain, Washington punched him in the face two times and then finally curb stomped his head. The second thug smashed a bottle against the back of Washington's head, which did little affect. He turned around to face his last opponent, but Kay managed to high kick him in throat, making him fall to his knees and then roundhouse kicking him into the bar.** _ Knives:** "And thats my boyfriend your messing with. You okay."** _ Washington:** "Trust me I had a lot worse."** _ Knives:** "Well thats enough excitement lets get out of here."** _ Washington:** "Lead the way."

_ The later arrived in some cheap hotel room that Kay was renting for the weekend.** _ Knives:** "So, 'girlfriend' huh." **_ Washington:** "Oh, uh yeah, um about that..."** _ Knives:** "Oh just stop talking and come here you."_ Kay put her hands on Washington's face a kissed him on the lips. It first came as a surprise to Washington but he quickly embraced her tighter and their kiss became more passionate. When Kay finally pulled back she held on to Washington's face. Her look had changed. She never meant for this to happen. She never meant to fall in love again. Neither of them did. But it just happened.** Knives:** "I love you David."** Washington: **"I love you Kay." That was something Kay's old Ex. had never told her. She fell for Washington's words and pressed her lips against his. They began to kiss more passionately. She took off her shirt and then pulled Washington into the bed with her. They slept together that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**November**** 29th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Hotel Room _ 1130 hr Reach Time**

_ Washington woke up the following morning alone in the bed he shared with Kay the other night. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't just sleep with him, and then run off. She soon walked out of the bathroom and was happy to see him. **Knives:** "Hey babe, how'd you sleep." **Washington:** "Better then I have in a long time." **Knives:** "I'm sure you say that, with all the girls you sleep with." **Washington:** "Only the to the ones that stay till morning."

_ They both gave a light laugh, and then Kay went to the bedroom to change. Washington started searching through their stuff looking for his wallet when he found something he wished he never found. A set of knives with the bumps of a heart carved into the back side of the blades. He remembered seeing these before, but he didn't want to believe it. His suspicion was confirmed when he found a black ODST helmet with a maroon trim. It was her. The rebel with the duel knives that the Freelancers fought in the on the Highway and the Waterfront. Washington's heart sank. **Knives:** "Alright lets go get some brea... hey David, is something wrong." Washington got up to show her the knife. She didn't get it at first but she then noticed his look of disappointment. **Washington:** "Your with the Resistance?" **Knives:** "What, how did you know about that?" _ Washington reached down his shirt to pull his Dog-Tags. She didn't understand until she saw on his Dog-Tags was a Triplicate-Tag. The emblem of Project Freelancer. Her enemies. She shed a tear not wanting to believe that the new man she loved was her enemy. **Knives:** "Your with those Freelancer Assholes? You are a Freelancer Asshole."

_ They both fell silent. Neither one wanted to speak up, at first they both thought that the other set this whole thing up as a trap. But as they looked at each others faces, they could see that the other was just as hurt as they were. Both their hearts were broken again. **Washington:** "I guess I'll be going now." **Knives:** "Wait don't go. You don't have to, stay here with me. You can come back with me." **Washington:** "Kay I can't leave my friends behind. Hell even if I wanted to I couldn't join you, just like how you can't come with me." **Knives:** "Then I guess this is good bye." **Washington:** "I guess this is, then." Before he left, with tears in her eyes, Kay ran to him and kissed him one more time. She just had to hear the words again before they never saw each other again. Washington held onto the embrace for as long as she did. **Knives:** (crying)"I love you David." **Washington:** "I love you too Kay."

_ Without saying anything else, Washington walked out of the motel room. As soon as the door closed Kay fell to into the couch crying. She knew he wouldn't come back, but she just wished he could return and wrap her in his arms. The worst part was she let herself fall in love again, only this time the hurt was far worse.

**October 2nd 2550 _ Alfold-Aszod Ship Breaking Yards _ 1930hr Reach Time**

_ The Freelancers had stormed this facility in a surprise attack to finally take out the last members of the Resistance. After destroying the Pelicans, and Falcons and blocking every chance of escape after doing recon of the entire place for three days, no in Black and Maroon would be leaving alive. And thats what worried Washington. He was scared that if he didn't find Kay, then someone else would, and he couldn't let that happen. For both their sakes.

_ Carolina managed to take out the Rebel with the Robot Arm, and then the rest took out any others soldiers with him. They were doing one last sweep of the storage warehouse. It was the last place left for the Resistance. Washington noticed a faint trail of blood leading into a darkened. The only thing he could see was the shape of one soldier trying to open a door. It was Kay, she was shot in the leg. It wasn't to bad, she could still walk, but if she kept moving she would bleed out before she could make it outside. She heard the footsteps of a Freelancer, and pulled her Magnum only for the weapon to be kicked out of her hands. She didn't know who the Steel and Yellow trimmed Freelancer was. She took off her helmet to accept her fate. **Knives:** "What are you waiting for you f**ker. Do it already." Kay was still hurting from her break up with Washington, mostly she just wanted the Freelancer to kill so she could be done with it. When the Freelancer took off his helmet, she saw that it was Washington and felt a little relief but it quickly changed into sadness. tears began to build in her eyes again. She knew what he had to do. After all they were enemies. **Knives: **"David... well what are you waiting for. Go ahead. But before you do I just want to let you know what I said that night, and the morning you left... I meant what I said." Washington holstered his Battle Rifle on his back and pulled out a Combat Knife. He knew what he had to do. **Washington:** "So did I." He stuck the knife into her leg and quickly covered her mouth so that her screams of pain couldn't be heard. After digging out the bullet from her leg, he sprayed it with BioFoam and patched up the wound. **York:** (from afar)"_Yo Wash, did you find anyone?_" **Washington:** (out loud)"No. Its all clear here."

_ After helping her, Washington turned to the nearby terminal, opened the door and then handed Kay the Override switch for one of the Warthogs. He was letting her go. **Washington: **"Here, take this. Take one of our jeeps and get as far away from here as possible. Lose the armor, just get rid of everything so they can't find you." Washington was about to leave until Kay yanked at his arm. He turned around to see her crying. She obviously didn't want him to leave again. He didn't want to leave her either. **Knives:** "Wait! Come with me. Lets get out of here together. Come with me." **Washington:** "I can't right now, if I leave they will hunt me down. They'll hunt us down. I can't let that happen to you." **Knives:** "Who cares about that, at least we'll be together. And with both our skills they'll never find us. Please David." **Washington:** "I'm sorry Kay, I just..." **Knives:** "...Kathrine." **Washington:** "What?" **Knives:** "My names Kathrine. I've never told anyone my real name before, I almost forgot myself." **Washington:** "Kathrine. I'm sorry Kathrine, but I don't want you getting hurt. You mean to much to me. I love you. But I can't." **Knives:** "Okay then. But please, this can't be the last time see each other. Promise me we'll see each other again." Washington thought that about for moment. Maybe they could be together. After this mission ends he could call some bullsh*t about him not being fit for duty. Then they would have to let him go and he could reunite with Kathrine. Maybe they could be together. **Washington:** "I promise."

_ They could hear footsteps coming from outside the room. Kathrine had to hurry up and leave. Before leaving she held on to Washington and the two made one last passionate kiss. **Knives:** "I love you David." **Washington:** "I love you Kathrine. Now go." Washington was at the terminal to shut the door for when Kathrine finally left. **Knives:** "Meet me in Club Ererra in five days. I'll be there." **Washington:** "I'll see you there then." She finally left the room and Washington sealed the door behind her just in time. She finally reached the outside and stole the Warthog. All that was left now was to wait for them to be together.

**October 11th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Club Errera _ 2100 hr Reach Time**

_ Its been over a week since they last saw each other back in the Breaking Yards, and Kathrine was waiting here by the bar like hey had planned. Over on one of the T.V. monitors it told a story about a ship that had crashed landed in Sidewinder, called the RT-636 Mother of Invention. She didn't really care about the news story, all she cared about was waiting for Washington, and for four more days she waited. And waited. But he would come soon. Washington promised her they would be together again. He loved her of course, and she loved him too. She would just have to keep waiting.


End file.
